ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Never Trust Royalties
Synopsis After learning that Romatron has broken into a maximum security prison, Mig and Maltha go investigate why but stumble into figures of their past while attempting to apprehend Romatron. Plot In space, a large ship was shown zooming through a field of debris and rocks. It hit a couple and began to spark and shake. A shadowy figure was shown driving the ship. Its eyes widened. The ship reached a large and complex facility and blasted a hole in the side of it. Alarms sounded as the ship screeched into the cargo bay of the ship, smoking and sparking. The door opened. Large feet stepped out. Romatron got out and looked deviously around. Guards ran to him, holding large weapons. Guards: SIR, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED ENTRY IN THIS FACILITY. PLEASE VACATE! Romatron: Hmph. Have you heard of me before? A large gauntlet was placed on his arm. It glowed and zapped the two guards down. Romatron smiled deviously and walked along the corridor. Romatron stopped as he heard shouting and blasts being heard. A large door exploded to bits. Romatron: Who is there? A figure stepped out and was barely visible in the smoke of the doorway explosion. Voice: I'd like to make a deal with you, Romatron. Romatron smiled deviously. Romatron: What "deal" do you specifically have in mind? Back on Earth, an explosion was shown in the middle of downtown. Freddie was running out of a smoke bubble. Just then, a laser blasted at him. Freddie: BAGAWK!! He ran back into the smoke, holding a weapon-like device in his hand. A silvery ship-like object stopped. Mig came out. Mig: Pfft, when will these freaks ever learn? He twisted up his gamatrix dial and slammed it down, becoming Venom Fang. Venom Fang slithered through the smoke and stopped to look around but could barely see. He slithered around. Venom Fang: Come on Freddie, come here. Freddie appeared behind Venom Fang, grabbed his tail, and hurled him at a wall. His tail slapped him. Venom Fang: Oof....urghhh. He got up and glared at Freddie. He reached his arms out and smiled. Venom Fang: Don't make a snake mad...or else THIS will happen to you... He hurled himself at Freddie, retracted out his fangs, and missed Freddie. Venom Fang fell down and shook his head. Freddie: Missed me bagawk! Venom Fang: Indeed... He slammed down his trix symbol, becoming Sdrawkcab. Sdrawkcab lifted his arms out and the machine shook out of Freddie's hands and floated to Mig's hand. Sdrawkcab: Done now? Freddie: Awwww bagawk! Later, the plumbers' ship blasted off with Freddie locked up inside. Mig walked over to Maltha's mini-ship and stepped in. Mig: Too easy. Maltha: Indeed it seemed too easy. Now...we must leave, now. Big trouble in space. Mig: Hmm? Maltha: A large ship has invaded Apothocarie for an unknown reason. The person inside also killed many guards...I believe there are others inside too. Mig: Others? Anything on the people? Maltha: It was recognized as Romatron's ship...that's all we have. Mig: Romatron...in Apothocarie? Weird...that's the largest and most toughest space jail there is. And where Jackel is locked up... Maltha: I have a strange feeling he's going to free Jackel. Mig: Let's go...now. Maltha nodded and blasted off. The ship quickly arrived at Apothocarie and parked inside the main hanger. Mig and Maltha both got out. Maltha: I have no read on where he went. Mig: But I do. He pointed at the scortch marks and defeated guards. Maltha and Mig followed the trail. Just then, footsteps were heard. Mig: Better suit up for whoever's there... He slammed down the trix and became Magmageddon. Maltha readied his weapon. Magmageddon: Here...they come. Many people. Seems like three, but still. Just then, the three people showed up. It was shockingly Prince Skredall, Princess Lumpha, and Yalo. Magmageddon: O_O YALO? PRINCE SKREDALL? PRINCESS LUMPHA!? HOW! Maltha: I did not see this coming... Yalo: How? After you defeated them, I ran off. They tried to come after me...again, but then we realized we all had a bond...hating you. Magmageddon transformed back into Mig and stared at Yalo, shocked. Mig: Ok...so what are you freaks even doing here? Princess Lumpha: Money. Mig: What money... Prince Skredall: We were here to assist one of our customers. He offered a good amount of money to stop specifcially you and your friend from intruding. Mig: I'm guessing Romatron, right? Yalo: Stalker much? Mig: We knew Romatron was here. Maltha: He has a very noticable ship to the plumbers...and me. Yalo, Skredall, and Lumpha each aimed there large laser weapons at Mig and Maltha. They raised their hands in the air. Maltha: What now Si-Mig? Mig: Like I would know Maltha... Yalo: We were paid specifically to take you two down...which is just what we plan to do. Mig: Do it then. Now. Lumpha, Skredall, and Yalo cocked their weapons and fired. Mig grabbed Maltha and jumped behind a wall to safety. Mig: Any plan Maltha? Maltha: I thought you had a plan. Mig: OF COURSE NOT! You're the plan guy, I'm the combat guy. See the teamwork thing playing inbetween our roles?? Mig pressed his gamatrix and quickly slapped it down, becoming Spiker. Spiker: So this should be easy... He jumped forward, shot spikes at the three, and they were stuck to the wall. Yalo: URRGHHH LET US GO OR ELSE! Spiker: Hmmmm I could do that...or I could leave you there and go and get Romatron from possibly rescuing Jackel. Maltha: Seems like a plan to me Mig. So you're the plan one, too? What makes me? Spiker: ...Just forget about that. Spiker and Maltha both sprinted down the hallway. Meanwhile, Romatron neared Jackel's cell. He blew up a door and entered a large circular room with cells lined up. Prisoner: HEY, HELP ME OUT BRO! Romatron walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck. Romatron: Do not forcefully tell me what to do...EVER. Got that buddy? The prisoner shook his head up and down and Romatron let go. He reached Jackel's cell and smiled. Jackel sat in the shadows. Jackel: Who's there? Romatron: Me. Freedom is what you want, right? Jackel: Yes...please. How are the others? Romatron: Attacking Miggy as usual...but he seems a little hard to match. Which is why we need to re-complete our team... His gauntlet glowed bright and a laser beam shot down Romatron. Mig and Maltha were shown in the doorway. Maltha put away his weapon and they both ran to Romatron. Romatron: Miggy... Mig: Rommy... Romatron swatted Mig with his gauntlet and kicked him down. He got up and saw Maltha. Maltha: By the name of the plumbers, you are under arrest Romatron! Romatron: I don't believe I am... A bright orange flash occurred. Yellow Star stood up, face down, and blasted Romatron into a wall. Yellow Star: Foolish...don't ever turn your back on me. Ever. Romatron looked at Mig and Yellow Star continued to blast Romatron while walking toward him. Romatron: UNLEASH ME NOW! Yellow Star: And let you break out Jackel? No thanks... Romatron: If you insist then... He got out a switch and pressed a button. The room began to shake and explode. Yellow Star, not focusing on Romatron, got kicked down and transformed back. Romatron knocked out Maltha and broke out Jackel. Jackel: We need to leave... Romatron: Already on it. He and Jackel ran down the hallway. Mig got up and picked up Maltha. Mig: MALTHA WE HAVE TO GO NOW!! Maltha: There's no time to get to the hanger! We have to leave from this location! Mig pressed his gamatrix, turned into Dragonfly, and bashed a hole in the place. He grabbed Maltha, who wore an oxygen mask, and flew out. Dragonfly: We let them escape... Maltha: It was our only choice. But, now we lost our mission. All hope for it to be completed is gone. Dragonfly: Way to be a downer... Maltha: A...what? Dragonfly: ...Nothing. Later on, Romatron's ship was shown at the mountain on Earth. Romatron, with Jackel, arrived inside the mountain hideout. Deristroll: Romatron, you're hear. Romatron: And so is Jackel... Jackel stepped out of behind Romatron and sat down. Romatron: Boy...I think we're perfectly ready for what the kid has to throw at us next... Deristroll: Good... Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano Villains *The Guild **Romatron **Jackel **Deristroll **Tyere *Freddie (beginning) *Prince Skredall *Princess Lumpha *Yalo Aliens Used *Venom Fang *Sdrawkcab *Magmageddon *Spiker *Yellow Star *Dragonfly Trivia *It is revealed that Prince Skredall is alive. *Yalo has no befriended Prince Skredall and Princess Lumpha because of their hatred against Mig. **Also, according to Mig, Skredall, Lumpha, and Yalo got away in the end but were not too happy with not being paid by Romatron. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7